1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishnets and, more particularly, to a fishnet having a pair of folding clam shell covers to protect the net from becoming snagged by brush and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fishnet is typically required for stream fishing. However, one of the major problems encountered with fishnets is their vulnerability to being snagged by brush, twigs, branches, and the like, which are typically found along stream banks.
Several different types of solutions have been suggested to the inherent problems of fishnets and snagging. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,162 discloses a folding fishnet. The fishnet folds into a protective cover included with the handle. The obvious problems inherent with such an arrangement include the elongated handle, the difficulty in deploying the fishnet, and the imbalance resulting from the assymetrical configuration of the apparatus when the net is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,755 discloses another proposed solution to the fishnet problem. The apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,755 patent discloses a collapsible fishnet. The fishnet collapses into an enlogated handle for carrying. The fishnet, from its collapsed and nested position within the handle, is moved forwardly, and, when the net is completely out of the handle, it opens under spring bias to the fully deployed position. The requirement of the elongated handle and the problem of deploying the net are two significant problems with the U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,755 apparatus. Another significant problem is snagging due to the longitudinal slot and the end configuration.
A combination of the ideas of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,162 and No. 2,619,755 patents is shown in U.S Pat. No. 2,772,502. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,502 patent discloses a fishnet which moves into and out of a protective cover axially aligned with, and as an integral part of, the handle of the net of the apparatus. As with the prior patents, the provision for deploying the net and the length of the handle required comprise disadvantages of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,502 apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,670 discloses a pair of clam shell covers spring loaded to the open position for protecting a fishnet. For deploying the apparatus, a lever on the cover is moved by the user to unlatch the clam shell covers and the clam shell covers move away from the net to allow the net to be used. One of the primary disadvantages of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,670 apparatus is the exposed nature of the mechanism which opens the clam shell covers. The problem of snagging such mechanism is very much present with the U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,670 apparatus. Thus, while the net is protected from external snagging, the entire apparatus is not protected from exterior snagging. The apparatus may be inadvertently deployed if the triggering rod is snagged as the user moves through brush, and the like. Moreover, there is a likelihood of damage to the latch apparatus due to its exterior location.
Another inherent disadvantage is the internal snagging of the net in its collasped or folded state because the "latch" extends through the net.
The disadvantage of the prior art are overcome with the apparatus of the present invention by providing a fully protected net deployable in a simple, foolproof manner, by the user of the apparatus.